


Baby get you in bed  (you going crazy)

by fwildflowerf



Series: There's comfort in not being in love [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, it's just friends helping each other out, no romanitic feelings between them, sort of friends with benefits deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwildflowerf/pseuds/fwildflowerf
Summary: This is the only way they know how to cope. Because in a world full of death and monsters and heartbreak, they need to reassure themselves they are still alive - still here.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Josie Saltzman & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, One Sided - Relationship, one sided.
Series: There's comfort in not being in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Baby get you in bed  (you going crazy)

“Let go. Just let go,” Josie ordered breathlessly as she ground harder against Rafael. It wasn’t happy sex. It wasn’t sensual sex. It was Proof of Life Sex, sex they used to reassure themselves that the were not only alive, but everything works.

It was sweaty. Intense. Bruising.

And above all, it was not _love._

It is pure physical attraction on both parts. He acknowledges her beauty, and she acknowledges his.

They are both hung up on the same person and it’s rather pathetic the way they use sex with each other to feel closer to her, the way they both know they don’t stand a chance against Landon.

It’s the unrequited feeling of love that they both share for the auburn-haired beauty who breaks their hearts on a daily basis; she strings them along and then let’s go with such easiness it hurts. She knows she was going to have marks where Rafael gripped her hips. The thought of seeing those in the mirror tomorrow morning cause her to shiver and moan his name again. He knew how to play her body.

She both loved it and loathed it.

Josie focused on his face, the way his eyes were screwed tughtly together and how he gnawed on his lower lips. He was _ohsoclose_ and she was momentarily terrified that he won’t be able to get off.

But he proved her wrong, when he began again, he punded into her, taking her breath away each time his body slammed against hers. It was the most primal she’d ever experienced from Rafael, proof how badly their near-death experience had spooked the hell out of him – out of her too.

When they finish – both of them panting and sweaty – Josie is the first to get out of bed, carelessly throwing one of his t-shirts over her bare body, too aware of the way his eyes are racking up and down her body. But she doesn’t leave, and he just scoots over to the right side of the bed more, the left is hers anyway.

They tangle their fingers together naturally. “What time is it?” she whispered, stroking her thumb over his knuckles, a shiver running down her spine by his hot breath against her neck.

He shrugged his shoulders, and she licked her lips at his toned muscles, contracting and relaxing.

They sit in silence after that, lost in thoughts, still catching their breaths. “Where does Lizzie think you are?”

It’s her turn to shrug, “Library. Probably.” The brunette wonders if her sister really has no idea about what is going on, or if she just chooses to ignore it. He nods his head in understanding, they had come to a mutual agreement that they won’t talk about their little arrangment, but also not deny if asked.

It’s no one’s business anyways. 

A few more minutes of quiet pass and then Josie’s phone starts ringing, and they know it’s no coincidence that Rafael’s also does. Josie doesn’t answer hers; Rafael does his.

“Yes?”

“Rafael,” Landon’s anxious voice fills the otherwise silent room “there is new monster, a Hydra. Come to the main lobby, it’s important we kill it as soon as possible.” He sighs and they both get up.

“Okay, we’ll be there.”

“We?”

But Rafael hangs up the phone and throws it carelessly on the bed behind him as he gets up to change in something more presentable. “This is getting on my nerves, every week, the same shit. Is it too much to ask for a break?”

Josie softly hums in response, but she shares his feelings, it has become a bit ridiculous the whole monster-fighting ordeal.

“When this is over, I propose we go to the beach.”

She snorts and lets out one of her airy laughs, but genuine enough, the same that makes people fall in love with her. “Bold of you to assume all this has an end.” He shrugs while pulling a semi-wrinkled t-shirt over his head.

“Think about it, Jo. A sunny place and me and you in nothing but swimwear.” He turns around and his eyes remain fixed on a half-naked Josie struggling with clasping her bra. Wordlessly he moves over and does the job for her, a quick peck on the lips is his reward.

She shakes her head, “If we ever get to press pause,” she stops giving him a look that tells Rafael she highly doubts it “we pack our bags in the first minute and in the second we’ll be gone.” He nods eagerly from his place near the door and watches her rummage through one of his drawers that has become hers somewhere along the way, full of forgotten clothes.

She pulls out a yellow one, a silent exclamation of how _this is where I left it_ leaves her mouth as she throws it over her body.

Her hands move wildly through her hair, in a failed attempt to make it look more tamed, and he chuckles slightly before moving to hand her his brush, which she takes with a huff. “You need to stop pulling my hair like this. I always have trouble with it afterwards.” She said, but they both know she isn’t seriously mad, and they can’t stop, not now, not ever.

The corner of her lips twitches upwards in a playful manner, and even his contract into a teasing smirk – it’s the closest either of them came to a smile in weeks.

“Ready?”

She nods her head in response and they both leave his room, neither bother with cleaning, all too aware that this is where they are going to end up after. It’s a well-established routine they’d fallen in without much thought.

He takes her hand in his and her shoulders relax, if only a little.

They reach the end of the hallway, the one that holds Alaric’s office, and they can hear the frantic voices of everyone else inside. He spares her a quick glance. “You ready?”

“You?”

He squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back, before gently detangling their locked fingers. She places a quick kiss on his lips and they both relish in it. Rafael allowed himself to touch her jaw, fingertips wandering over the sharp curve of it. If there was comfort to be had out of this shitty situation, they could find it together later. 

Everyone else is too distracted to notice how Josie and he got there at the same time, no doubt thinking it was a chance encounter, neglecting the fact it was three in the morning. But it’s okay, besides, they don’t need the added drama. 

They brush shoulders and exchange secret looks, and it might not be salvation, but it keeps them grounded, aware, a constant reminder that they are alive. 

It’s not love, but it is comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this in a collection. Tell me what you think about it, reviews are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
